Not Just Yet
by JM242014
Summary: When you work in the same business as your big brother, sometimes it's not that easy to find love. Especially when the one you want is his best friend. OC/? (YOU pick!)


Hello everyone! I'm here with another story as I seemed to quickly lose interest in the other one, lol. I'm sticking to their wrestling names as it's a bit easier. Kayfabe, right? So here's another crack at it!

* * *

It was the usual hustle and bustle backstage at the arena where WWE was hosting a Smackdown. While it was far less hectic than a Raw, it was hectic none the less.

Harley Morgan was rushing to her station to set-up for the night. She was the medical trainer for the business and had been for the last two years. She knew better than to be late for an event but here she was, pushing past superstars and staff members.

"Shit!" She whispered to herself, looking at her watch once again. She was running down the hall when Mike "The Miz" Mizanin appeared in front of her, robe with the hood and all.

Harley huffed and tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Wow, wow, wow. Where's the fire?" he asked with his hands thrown up.

"Move it douche! The show is in less than thirty minutes and I actually should've been here two hours ago! Stupid plane delay!"

Mike stood there, crossing his arm with a smirk on his face. She grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him along with her.

"Ow! Come on Harley! I was joking!"

Harley shook her head and mirrored the smirk he has on his face mere seconds ago.

"Too late Mizanin! I'm putting you to work now," she said as she reached the medic room. She opened the door and shoved the former reality star in the room.

Bringing one of her suitcases on the counter, she pointed to Mike and then to the case.

"Unpack it!" She turned to the other case and started unpacking it: gauze, rubber gloves, all of her basics.

"But…"

Before he could get out another word out, the young brunette turned to look at him with a look in her eyes. Harley Morgan might be less than 5'4" but she could scare a grown man with the look she had given him.

Mike quickly threw his hands up and began unpacking the first case that was on the counter.

The tiny woman who hailed from Texas pulled her glasses out of her case and put them on as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She smirked at her screen and laid the phone on the counter.

"What's funny?" Mike asked as he finished unpacking the supplies from the case. He crossed the room and hopped on a table, his eyes never leaving his friend.

"Danny's checking in on me and making sure I'm being a good girl and what not."

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Tell me again why you're still with this doofus?"

"Doofus? What are you, five? And I don't know why I'm still with him to be honest. He's an ass but he's there, ya know?" Shrugging, she hoped on the medic table that was across from her friend. She crossed her legs and she threw her hair up in a messy bun.

"He's there? You know there are other guys out there, ya know?"

"Mizanin! I'm shocked. You're married. Granted Maryse is way out of your league and…"

Mike raised one hand in the air as he stated,"When my hand goes up!..."

Harley reached over and flicked his forehead with her fingers and started laughing.

"You know that never works with me."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that there ARE other guys. I mean, you work with grown men who work in their underwear for a living," he said as he rubbed the spot where Harley had just touched.

"Oh yes! And if you look out in the hallway right now, you'll see my line of suitors waiting to take me!" She clapped her hands together and gave her friend the best doe eyes she could give.

The former Champion looked at her and hopped off the table. He would never understand women. He wasn't even sure why he was trying right now.

He started walking out of the room when Harley called out to him. "Besides. You know he would never let me date anyone here."

Mike stopped and turned to look at his friend.

"And you know your brother doesn't control your life."

"Easy for you to say. When you're big brother is on the roster, he knows every little thing you guys do. He knows how much of a mess you guys are!"

"All I hear is excuses. Quit being comfortable!" Mike yelled at Harley and walked away.

Right when she was going after Mike, her phone rang. Walking over to the counter, she picked up the phone without even looking who it was.

"Yes Danny?" she huffed.

"Wow, wow. Trouble in paradise sister?"

"What? With Danny? Never big brother," she replied, laying on the sarcastic-ness.

"Have you made it in yet? I stopped by the training room earlier and you weren't there."

"Yes sir. I have to rush to get ready so I'll catch after your match. Bye!" She quickly hung up and sighed.

Mike was right and that was hardly the occasionally outcome. She wasn't happy.

* * *

So. There's the first chapter. I think I just rambled on and on.

As for her brother? Any guesses? Or how about YOU GUYS tell me who you want it to be!


End file.
